<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554266">If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Whump, are they sides?, hell if i know, i dont know there are emotions okay, is it a human au?, is it mindscape?, remrom - Freeform, romrem - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's unspoken.  Until Roman's control slips and all Remus can say is "Yes."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   “If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Remus chokes back every confession that tries to claw its way up his throat and out past his lips.  He knows, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he’s not allowed to have feelings for Roman, and maybe if he didn’t he could be a bit more flirtatious around the prince.  He refuses to make so much as a lewd comment, though, because even if he’s in the habit of spewing unfiltered thought, there’s a difference between baring your ugliest parts and baring your heart.  Roman can’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It’s far from easy, but no one thinks to question his lack of come ons towards Roman.  They’re all trapped so neatly in their little boxes of right and wrong; chained by the socially acceptable.  That’s not something that’s ever held Remus back, but that doesn’t mean he’s immune to fear.  That doesn’t mean he’s looking to be rejected or have his feelings summarily stomped on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   So the secret lives, trapped behind pearly teeth like a delicate little bird in a cage, and Remus knows better than to let it free.  Even if he wishes and craves.  Even if keeping it inside hurts.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.”</p><p>   Roman knows Remus better than anyone.  They’re two sides of the same coin, and Roman knows that Remus keeps from being inappropriate towards him.  He doesn’t know <em> why </em>.  He has a sneaking suspicion it’s because his twin finds him totally undesirable, and every time he leaves an opening for a lewd proposition that Remus refuses to take it cuts a little deeper.  He doesn’t know when taking note of the lack of attention turned into craving said attention, but it had, and the feeling that he was alone in his desire for more left him desolate.</p><p>   He loves Remus, and he’s always loved Remus, but he can’t stand to be around him when every second they’re together all Roman can think about is wanting more.  Avoiding Remus and making biting comments to keep him away are all that stands between himself and a grovelingly pathetic confession of his feelings.  He knows Remus, and if Remus were interested surely he would have said something by now.  Their status as siblings wouldn’t stop him.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   “If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Unspoken, unspoken, unspoken.  Their words may never tell, but there’s more than one way of revealing the truth, and when a fight finds Roman pressed up against Remus in ways so suggestive he’s only dreamed of, he tilts his head up to steal a kiss.  Perhaps it’s immoral, but years of longing have left him hungry for any scrap of contact he can get, and better Remus hate him then Roman never taste him, never know.  Remus, ever quick with a retort of some kind or another, doesn’t say a single thing calling Roman out for being depraved.  Instead, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeaks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stumbling back and blinking hard like he’s just been brained with a bat, and not given an unsolicited kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Sorry,” Roman says, even though he isn’t.  Really, he finds it cute how taken aback Remus looks by his forwardness.  If he didn’t already know what Remus’ answer to any advances would be, Roman might call his brash act bravery.  Instead, he labels it folly and gives a wistful half grin towards his brother.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   “If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Roman just kissed him.  Roman just kissed him!  Every other thought that usually holds a place in Remus’ mind is conveniently offline, and in any other circumstances he would revel in the sudden quiet.  It’s hard to appreciate not being faced with a barrage of intrusive thoughts, however, when</span>
  <em>
    <span> Roman just kissed him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ro-” he tries, but his voice breaks and his eyes are watering, and please please please don’t let this be a dream, don’t let reality take this away from him.  Part of him wants to ask if Roman really meant it, if the kiss means he feels for Remus as Remus does for him, but the rest of him is too worried about the answer being </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   If Roman only wants him carnally, if this is only going to last a day, a week, until something happens to snap Roman out of it or he comes to his senses, then Remus won’t risk wasting time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he says, the word breathy and desperate, and surely he’s already given too much away.  What he feels has been spending so long trying to escape into the light of day that even one syllable is packed with more reverence, more </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> than Remus would ever choose to expose.  It doesn’t matter.  The fervor with which he pulls Roman to him is just as telling.  The next kiss is just as chaste, only deep in depth of love each heartbeat conveys.  The secret is out, there is no hiding this back away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Remus savors it with all he has, and refuses to face the fact that it will have to end.  For this moment, he has everything, and Roman is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   “If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The breathy </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes” </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoes in Roman’s mind.  He swears he can feel it down to his very bones.  Yes.  Remus said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  When their faces next press together Roman tastes the salt of his twin’s tears, and their telltale dampness is quickly joined by his own emotions leaking.  It’s everything, barely anything, and very nearly too much.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and Remus doesn’t have to say anything more.  Roman sees now what he’s been misunderstanding, and they both want this.  There’s no point in further talking when everything he has to say to Remus can be conveyed by the lifetime they’re about to spend together, starting with right now.  He pulls away, and Remus </span>
  <em>
    <span>shrieks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, despair quickly overwhelming his visage.  Roman doesn’t let the sadness stay.  No more doubts.  He’s a man of action.  Actions speak so much louder than words, after all, and he quickly peppers Remus’ face in more kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He croons sweetly in the brief spaces between each kiss, soothing away the hurt and the want and the pining with continued assurance that he is here, this is happening, nothing is going to stop this.  They are in love, love, love, and Roman never wants to so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> the word “unrequited” again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Waiting is over, there is only this, only </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   They don’t say anything more, because nothing has to be said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   “If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   For a moment, a suspended eternity of torturous enveloping agony, Remus thinks that his yes is about to be met with a “No.”  It would be crushing, unfathomable, the end of every shred of positive that he’s ever been able to keep.  When Roman pulls away, Remus thinks that he will never again have chance to be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Then his brain catches up, and he’s being smothered in kisses that if he were any less needy for would be smothering.  They aren’t though, no affection from Roman could be, especially not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Especially not love.  He realizes now that that’s what this is, that all this time he was what Roman has been waiting on.  He’d be more irritated about the lost time if he weren’t now determined to latch on for all </span>
  <em>
    <span>eternity</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  What are a few years in the face of such a wondrous tsunami?  This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is him not alone, this is them finally being </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a way that isn’t strained by what’s unsaid.  Magnets and barnacles have nothing on how Remus is going to stick to Roman now that he knows the truth.  Remus and Roman might as well be one entity, a single thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>RemusandRoman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for all that Remus doesn’t ever plan to separate.  Roman kissed him, is kissing him, is surrounding him in his presence and warmth and touch and voice and nothing has ever been so right.  He will fight tooth and nail not to have this end, not to face the desolation he felt during his erroneous doubt again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Remus soaks in the attention like a flower starved for light.  Fuck talking about this, Remus isn’t going to let Roman stop kissing him to so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he gets his way.  Maybe in a few days, when waking up in Roman’s arms doesn’t feel like some fragile mirage, they can hash out the “how longs” and “what nows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It will have to wait though, because presently Remus only has time for more of being encapsulated in Roman’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"But Dilyn," you say, "Weren't you going to work on one of the chaptered fics that you've already started?"<br/>Fuck you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>